


Insomnia

by FlygirlA10



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygirlA10/pseuds/FlygirlA10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hours of tossing and turning, Geordi decides to call Data for some help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom and for this ship. Not beta read, but if anyone is interested I would love any suggestions.

0230 hours read the time display on the wall near Geordi's bed. He groaned to himself, becoming more and more frustrated as the time passed. No matter what he tried–changing positions, room temperature, music, even meditation–he just couldn't seem to get to sleep. Resigned, he decided to call the one person he knew would be awake.

"La Forge to Data."

"Yes, Geordi?"

"I'm sorry to bother you so late, Data, but I'm having trouble sleeping. Would you mind coming over to my quarters?"

"I will be right there."

Geordi clipped on his VISOR and sat up, waiting for his friend to arrive. "Computer, raise lighting to 50%."

"Lighting raised."

Geordi sighed. His decision to call Data wasn't an easy one. It was true that Data would be awake anyways, as androids do not require sleep, and that he was Geordi's best friend, but that was the issue. Over the last couple of weeks, Geordi began to notice a shift in the way he viewed his friend–quick glances whenever he entered the room, small smiles when Data unknowingly made a humorous remark–but of course, there was no way he could reveal this change to Data. For as advanced as Data was, there was no way for the android to express or feel emotion, and Geordi had accepted the fact that his feelings would never be reciprocated.

The chirp of the door broke Geordi out of his reverie.

"Come in," he replied.

Data entered the room with a concerned expression. "Geordi, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just can't seem to fall asleep. I've tried everything, hell, I'm not even fully sure why I called you. I just want to sleep, but I can't."

"Is something troubling you? Emotional uneasiness is often a contributing factor of insomnia."

"No. Well, sort of. I don't know. It hasn't given me much trouble before."

"But whatever it is has troubled you enough currently to prevent you from falling asleep."

"I guess so."

Data stepped closer and sat down on the end of Geordi's bed. "Geordi, perhaps this matter would be better addressed by Counsellor Troi–"

"No no, I'd rather you'd stay and help, Data."

"I understand that providing emotional comfort is an integral part of friendship, but when dealing with these types of problems, I am at a disadvantage–"

"It's about you," Geordi blurted.

"Me?" Data replied, even more confused now. The look turned to one of concern. "Geordi, I am sorry if I have done something to distress you."

"You haven't. Well, in a manner of speaking perhaps, but it wasn't something you did." Geordi sighed. "Data, I have feelings for you. I've noticed them for a few weeks now."

"Why does that cause you distress?"

"Because you're an android. You don't have emotions. Therefore, any type of relationship beyond what we already have would be impossible."

"That is one possible conclusion, but not the only one."

It was Geordi's turn to be confused.

"I have noticed this change in your behavior towards me, and have found it to be quite interesting. Although you perceive me to have no emotion, that is not entirely true. I have been meeting with Counsellor Troi, and we have discovered that I do in fact possess and utilize emotion, it is simply of a different nature than standard human emotion.

"You believe that because I do not express emotion I am incapable of entering a romantic relationship, when that is not the case."

Geordi sat dumbfounded. All this time, Data had been aware of the glances and smiles, and possibly of the implications they evoked. There was just one thing he didn't understand.

"But Data, if you knew my feelings towards you had changed, why didn't you say anything?"

"I was curious to see what you would do. I do not have much experience in matters regarding affection, and I must admit I was unsure of how to proceed."

"Well, I know that feeling. I don't have much experience myself, either."

They both sat quietly, contemplating the new revelations. Finally, Geordi spoke up.

"Well Data, you know how I feel towards you. Since you do feel emotions, how do you feel towards me?"

Data pondered for a few seconds, formulating his response. "I have always perceived you as my closest friend, and I enjoy spending time with you far more than any other. While I do not steal glances like you do, I find myself cataloging our interactions together to review at later times, and sometimes extrapolating upon those circumstances."

"Wait, Data you daydream about me?"

"That would be an accurate statement, yes."

"That's really sweet, actually."

A look of confusion spread across Data's face. "How does sucrose relate to daydreaming?"

Geordi laughed. "It was a figure of speech. Emotional gestures are often referred to as sweet."

"Ah."

Geordi glanced over at the time display. 0302 hours. "Well, I'm not tired anymore, but I have a shift in three hours and should try to get a bit of sleep."

"Is there anything I can do to be of assistance? That is why you called me here in the first place."

"I tried most everything before I called you. Now I'm just too worked up to fall asleep."

"I did notice an increase in your heart rate and respiration. May I suggest an idea?"

"Sure, go ahead."

"Upon reviewing my memory banks, it appears that cuddling is a common action among couples trying to fall asleep."

That one surprised Geordi. Sure, he considered that option, but actually hearing Data suggest it was a different matter entirely.

"Geordi, your heart rate has spiked further. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. I just never thought this would actually be happening. I would like that," Geordi smiled, "A lot."

"I believe it would be highly enjoyable as well. However, I am not sure how to proceed."

Geordi chuckled. "Come here."

Data walked around to the side of the bed as Geordi drew back the covers.

"Computer, decrease lighting to night levels," Geordi spoke, and the lights dimmed. He unclipped his VISOR and set it back on his nightstand. When he rolled back over, Data was laying beside him. Geordi stretched his arm across Data's chest, hugging him like a body pillow, but the android made no motion.

"Data," Geordi asked, "When you reviewed your memory banks on cuddling, did they not include instructions on it?"

"I am afraid not. Geordi, would you teach me?"

"Sure Data," he responded with a smile. "Essentially, cuddling is hugging but laying down, so go ahead and put your arm around me. There, that's good."

Geordi snuggled up closer to Data. "Are you comfortable?' Data asked.

"Yes. Are you?"

"This is quite nice. Am I correct in describing this as 'sweet?'"

"Yes, you are." Geordi was sure he was smiling like an idiot, but he was too happy to care. There was no better way to fall asleep than in the arms of the one you loved. It wasn't long before he finally drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
